User talk:RainySkye
Archived posts Re: Qualia This song already has a page here, which I'll update. I apologize for the rest of your requests taking so long. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 20:40, November 27, 2018 (UTC) :Edit: Never mind, it seems you found it already. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 20:42, November 27, 2018 (UTC) Ah thanks, no worries, I probably accidentally copied that while trying to link qualia's newest songs , sorry for all the messages :'D Re: プレシャスジャンク There's already a page for it here, which I've updated. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 23:35, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Cloudy After Rain This is an album crossfade, and I don't think any of the individual songs have been released on Niconico, YouTube, etc. I'm sorry. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 23:07, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Re: 雪の日とラブソング This song already has a page here, which I've updated. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 23:52, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Melody I you mind finishing up this page please? https://vocaloidlyrics.fandom.com/wiki/Melody/%E3%81%8A%E3%83%91%E3%83%B3%E3%82%AFP I like that underated Luka song. 03:13, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: バイオレンストリガー This song already has a page here. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 02:58, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Requests I'm really sorry to ask this of you, but could you please not request any more songs until I finish with the ones that have already been requested? I don't have much time to work on them, and the list is already very long at the moment. Again, I apologize for this, and I'm sorry for all the trouble. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 23:05, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Alright, no worries :'D :Thank you for being so understanding! MeaningfulUsername (talk) 02:03, December 25, 2018 (UTC) Friendship I made a page for OSTER Project's new song Friendship that you mentioned. Do you mind giving it a quick check? ElectricRaichu (talk) 05:04, December 30, 2018 (UTC) I mean like check whatever you're up to doing. You seem good at finding mistakes I make ... ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:34, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: Darling Hi, can I ask why you changed the translation of "アルデンテ" to "al dente" in my translation of Darling? Did MARETU make an official statement somewhere that that was what it was supposed to be? Because otherwise, with the burning/fire imagery right there in the previous line, I can't see how it makes more sense than "ardente"; while "アルデンテ" is certainly used much more commonly to mean "al dente," the two words/phrases would be homonyms once katakana-ized and I'm personally inclined to go with the one that doesn't make the line a nonsequitur. Of course, if there's an official statement that it's definitely "al dente," I'm happy to accept the correction! It's just that you changed it without leaving any kind of a comment/change note and I'm confused. Xenoglossy (talk) 15:01, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Re: Re: Darling Oh, oops, my bad, I just had a spacey moment and flipped which user was which on the revision I'm talking about, in which the then-current version had been last edited by you and the person who actually made the change was someone without an account: ElectricRaichu just came along later, saw my footnote which no longer made sense, and fixed it, which he was quite right to do under the circumstances. Sorry to have bothered you! Re: 灰緑色が暮れる This is embarrassing to say now, but it looks like the lyrics have been deleted from the description of the SoundCloud upload since I last checked, and they're not shown in the video of the YouTube upload either. Have they been posted somewhere else? I really apologize for this. MeaningfulUsername (talk) 17:39, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Huh, strange, not sure why they'd remove it, but I'll ask them again :'D Sorry for the inconvenience! :No problem, thank you for understanding! MeaningfulUsername (talk) 21:47, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for your help! MeaningfulUsername (talk) 05:58, January 7, 2019 (UTC)